cellar_doorfandomcom-20200213-history
Enforcers
See Also: Coalition, Enforcement Academy, Enforcement Stations, and the Enforcers Code of Conduct There are four divisions of Enforcers: Patrol Enforcers Enforcers in this division patrol the streets of Union City, Seaside, Damerel, and Vellenvale in the Coalition. Their uniforms are white with blue accents. Their upper body armor is bullet proof, but their leg armor is divided for added mobility, it has bullet proof and non-bullet proof sections. The also have a shielded short wave communicator on their arm connecting them to local Enforcement Stations. It can also be used to scan identity cards. They carry: * Restraints * a sidearm of their choice * Spell Satchels Security Enforcers Enforcers in this division are stationed at city/town outposts, magical shops, the Werewolf Testing Facility, the MAT Building, the House of Assembly, the Center for Magical Science and Research, the prison, and personal detail for the Chancellor and his family. They wear gray, white, and red bullet proof uniforms. They carry: * Restraints * a sidearm of their choice * a calming potion * at least one knife Medic Enforcers Enforcers in this division are stationed in each city and town at hospitals and healing clinics. Their uniforms are black and gray. Their helmets are black and gold and their armor is bullet proof. They wear a short wave communicator on their arm connecting them to local Enforcement Stations. It can also be used to scan identity cards. They carry: * First Aid Kit * Potions for healing, calming, and protection * a Sidearm * Restraints Firefighting Enforcers Enforcers in this division fight fires throughout the Coalition. They are stationed in each city and town. They wear black, gray, and red flame retardant armor uniforms. They have a short wave communicator on their arm connecting them to local Enforcement Stations. It can also be used to scan identity cards. They Carry: * an axe * a canteen * Potions and Spell Satchels Uniforms Dress Uniforms Administrative Uniforms These uniforms are worn by all Coalition Government administrators, not just those who work with Enforcers. The Chain of Command: Rank is denoted by the number of Coalition knots on their uniform. * Chief Enforcer - (4 knots) * Director of Enforcement - (3 knots) * Commanders - (2 knots) * Officers - (1 knot) * Standard Enforcer - (0 knots) Chief Enforcer Current Chief: Cassandra Stone This is the highest rank in the Enforcers, they are responsible for the planning, administration and operation of the Enforcers. In this capacity, the Chief directs, plans and coordinates the enforcement of city ordinances, and the laws of the nation for the purpose of protecting people and property, and for the preservation of peace. They are also responsible for maintaining liaison with government, and civic and private organizations to promote neighborhood safety. They also conduct inspections of personnel, facilities, and tactics for safety and training. They are stationed at the Enforcer's headquarters in Union City. To advance to this rank, an enforcer must have been on the force for at least ten years, be of the Commander rank, be recommended by the Director of Enforcement, and be approved by the Council. Director of Enforcement Current Director: Stationed at the Enforcement Academy on Unity Island, the Director of Enforcement acts as a chief of staff to the Chief Enforcer and keeps the Chief informed about all operational activities. When a new chief is needed, the Director of Enforcement makes a recommendation to the Council for approval. They also act as the news media coordinator and recruitment officer, and are in charge of the Enforcement Academy. To advance to this rank, an enforcer must have been on the force for at least ten years, and be of the Commander rank; this position is appointed by the Chief Enforcer. Commanders These Enforcers remain in their outpost station of jurisdiction unless a formal transfer occurs. They are in charge of the Enforcers in the field in their jurisdiction and report to the Director of Enforcement. Their duties include: * Supervision of Officers and Standard Enforcers * Promotion of Standard Enforcers to the rank of Officer * Review and approve reports * Supervising the administrative and support functions of non-sworn personnel * Respond to crime scenes at the request of Officers or Standard Enforcers To advance to this rank, an enforcer must have been on the force for at least five years, have the recommendation of 3 current Commanders, and be of the Officer rank; these positions are approved by the Director of Enforcement. Officers These Enforcers remain in their city of jurisdiction unless a formal transfer occurs. They can remain in the field supervising Standard Enforcers or teach at the Enforcement Academy training new recruits. In the field their duties include: * Supervising Standard Enforcers who carry out crime suppression and investigative functions * Respond to scenes of serious crimes such as: Illegal Magic Users, deadly violence, and major robbery * Review and ensure complete and accurate follow-up investigations * Keep Commanders informed of important issues * Apprehending suspects * Preparing reports * Preparing cases for a successful prosecution * Testifying in court To advance to this rank, an enforcer must have been on the force for at least 6 months (though that is incredibly rare) and have the recommendation of 3 current officers; these positions are approved by the Commander of each jurisdiction. Standard Enforcers These Enforcers are never stationed at the same post for more than 6 months at a time. This is the entry level position for enforcers fresh from the Academy. They rotate between commanders until promoted to the rank of Officer and remain in one jurisdiction. Their duties include: * Safeguarding their assigned area * Responding to the scenes of crimes * Conducting investigations * Preparing reports * Apprehending suspects * Testifying in court Administrators Current Administrators: The Enforcers also employ an administrative staff for each outpost station. Their duties include: * Handle radio calls and dispatch personnel * Processing reports, paperwork, and filing Current Roster See Also: Enforcer Stations # Cassandra Stone (Chief Enforcer) # Sullivan Davis (Security Officer on personal detail to the Chancellor's family assigned to Natasha Amaros) # Rodney Kelp (Patrol Officer teaching at Enforcement Academy and Sator) # Malcolm Halvam (Security Officer in Union City) # Darrin Darkwing (Patrol Commander of Crossroads Enforcement Station) Past Roster # Marek Black (Honorable Discharge 5 years ago) # Alexander DeGavin (Security Enforcer AWOL for 3 years)